


When You Get to Know Someone

by DragonBreath99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: Cyrus Goodman, one of the school's outcasts, there were other outcasts, but the two he hung out with were Andi Mack and her girlfriend, Amber Kippen. Then we have the popular kids TJ Kippen, Amber's older twin brother, Buffy and Marty.Cyrus has a little crush on TJ, but he doesn't know TJ that well. What happens when he gets to know him?





	1. Chapter 1

At Jefferson High School, the school was split up the popular kids hung out and so did the outcasts. Cyrus Goodman was one of them. He walked into the school and right to his locker. Until he heard a voice from behind him."Hey Cyrus how's life treating you?" He turned around to see who it was and of course it was his only two friends, "Can you two give me a damn break?" Amber looked at Andi and let go of her hand and walked off to class. Andi raised her eyebrows.

"So anywho have you seen any boy you like or are interested in yet?" Cyrus held up his hands, "Yikes, jeez not yet, I still can't believe you and Amber haven't had an argument yet?" Andi crossed her arms, "You know Cy, I don't have to tell you shit. Can you get your own love life?" Cyrus backed away, "Well I am going to go to class."

After a few boring classes it was finally to lunch and Cyrus was at the table, Amber spoke up, "I stayed really quiet but, I just got back the test results and of course I failed." Andi looked at the paper, "Babe you got a D-? How did that happen?" Amber shrugged, "I don't know I tried memorizing the review, I think I forgot most of it." Andi took the blonde's hand, "Hey, it happens that's just what can happen in life, Amber smiled, "I know, I might have to repeat the test." Andi smiled, "I know you mean retake that's a beautiful idea." Amber rested her head on Andi's shoulder, "I have to go set up a date to do the retake." Cyrus shrugged, "Did you guys here about the big game next Friday." Amber had her eyes closed almost, "What game?" Andi said, "Well you know that big basketball game against Truman High." Amber brought her head up, "Yeah that one, my twin is playing in the game."

Cyrus dropped his jaw, "You mean TJ?" Amber nods, "Boi you seem surprised, I told you about him before that he was at least 10 minutes older than me." Cyrus closed his jaw, "Isn't he the rude popular kid?" Amber shook her head, "No, he isn't rude." Andi spoke up, "I have met him I don't know 6 months ago and he told me to not break Amber's heart." Amber nodded in agreement, "He did say that even though we have only been dating for 8 months. She really makes me happy and helps me feel good about myself." Cyrus groaned, "I don't need to hear about your guy's love life every damn day." Amber laughed, "You're the one guy friend we have so deal with it you bitch." Cyrus stood up, "I have to go do something, see you two after school then."

"So what's the plan?" Andi asked. Amber smiled, "Oh we're setting up Cyrus with TJ." Andi shook her head, "My girl, you are really wanting Cyrus with TJ, huh interesting I love the idea, but I think I love you even more than that idea." Amber giggled, "Oh we're playing that game now?" Andi face palmed herself, "No!" Amber nudged Andi, "I hear you hun." Andi muttered, "Shut up you cutie." Amber stared blankly at Andi, "Ok I am totally confused now." Andi planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "Oh that probably confused you even more." Amber shook her head, "No, I have to go to class. Can you walk me?" Andi took her hand, "Come on you."

Moments after school let out, the three were walking, "I just don't understand why there has to be homework, I hate homework," Cyrus said. Amber shrugged, "You think homework really sucks? Well try having 4 hours worth of it." Andi raised her eyebrows, "Let's hang out at my house." Amber smiled, "I'm down with that." Cyrus gave a thumbs up, "Sure why not. But I don't want to see you making out, you two like to make out a lot." Amber growled, "Uh, shut up." Cyrus put his fists in his pockets, "Well it's true." Andi just had a look on her face, "Cyrus you need a boyfriend."

When they got to Andi's, they went straight to her room, "Ugh this is why homework freaking sucks," Amber said as she shut the history book, "Two damn page essay on something from the cold war, I hate that the teacher is forcing me to do this bullshit." Andi grinned, "I know what can help you, my lips." Amber giggled, "Oh babe, you're so romantic." Cyrus stood up, "OK well this was an okay hour, I am going home now see you two tomorrow." Amber smiled, "Finally, I think I might need to go home to, care to walk me?" Andi shook her head with a chuckle, "Amb, you know I would."

Andi took Amber's hand and asked, "Do you have to type the essay up?" Amber nod, "Yeah I do but it's due tomorrow, so this was just the draft, I have to fucking type the final draft." Andi sighed, "You mad about it my love?" Amber shrugged, "I have to do it so probably not, but Andi, I have to tell you that I have so much on my plate tonight, but can you text me around 8?" Andi kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "Of course I can, love you." Once when they were walking to the house, she walked Amber to the door of the house. Amber let go of the younger girl's hand, "I love you and I like the fact you walked me home." Andi walked home after leaving Amber's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TJ will appears next chapter which may come out in 2019 or a week, depends on when I finish it


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" TJ asked. Amber sighed, "I think we found someone for you, the other gay kid we hang out with." TJ shook his head, "You have to be kidding me, you know I can get a boyfriend on my own. It took you an entire month to confess to Andi that you have a crush on her." Amber crossed her arms, "I still do, she is very cute."TJ smirked, "I know you sister too well and you have always loved Andi." Amber had a dead look on her face, "TJ, I just love my girlfriend, she loves me." TJ groaned, "Okay I will meet this guy." Amber nodded, "How about Friday?" TJ shrugged, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

At school the next day Amber made her way to Andi's locker, "Ok TJ will meet Cyrus." Andi turned around, "How did you get him to agree?" Amber shrugged, "He did and I was in shock, I understand that Cyrus will be pissed at me for that." Andi touched the other girl's cheek, "I believe he might be but he could get over it." Cyrus noticed the girls and walked up to them, "Hey did you hear about..." Amber groaned, "Not now okay I am really not wanting to hear that again." Andi walked off with Amber.

"It should be a good time for him when Friday comes around," Amber said with a smile. Andi shook her head, "You know I really think Cyrus wouldn't be our friend if he learns....." Amber froze, "But he kinda likes TJ, so who knows." Andi laughed, "Yeah you are probably right and so cute." Amber let go of Andi's hand, "Let's have a date after school today, I think we need it." Andi crossed her arms, "Yeah we should." They went their separate ways.

As school ended, the two walked with each other. "So, I guess we will do the usual," Amber said. Andi nods, "Yeah I think we should." Amber looked at Andi, "Can I ask you something?" Andi shook her head, "Sweetie you know you can." Amber grinned, "How much homework do you have tonight?" Andi looked up, "The usual amount." Amber sighed, "I have the same amount as well 11th grade is hard." Andi laughed, "I bet it is for you Amb."

When they were at The Spoon, the two sat in their usual spot and ordered the usual food they order when they're on a date. "So you won't believe this, but there's this process in one of my classes that seems easy," Andi said. Amber shrugged, "Well I know what class you are talking about." Andi asked, "So what did you do." Amber looked down, "I don't remember." Andi shook her head, "Anyway, I also have a French assignment, you know the language of love." Amber let out a giggle, "Oh my, just so you can flirt with me, I love you." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of 2019

By the time Friday came around, the girls grabbed Cyrus's arm, "Come on we got plans for you," Amber said. Cyrus frowned, "Seriously you two I am fine I don't need your help with finding a guy, I know what you are up to." Andi, "No you don't, trust me you'll like it, won't he babe?" Amber smiled, "Yeah, he is very nice." Cyrus stopped, "Wait a minute am I meeting TJ? Amber what the fuck!" Amber gave a nervous look, "I got nothing." Andi took Ambers hand, "Hey sweetie, you okay." Amber nodded, "I am fine." Cyrus groaned, "Alright I guess I will meet him." Andi said, "Well bro you got this, Amber is staying with me this weekend so yeah."

Cyrus watched as the girls walked off and TJ stood up, "So you must be Cyrus." Cyrus gave a thumbs up, "Yeah, that would be me, your sister is kinda crazy." TJ chuckled, "Yeah my younger sister is just like that, she just spends time with Andi. Let me say, Andi treats Amber so nicely and I can hear my sister giggling when I try to do my homework. They could be on the phone for hours. I trust Andi, she's been with Amber for 8 months and I think they would get married." Cyrus said as he shook his head, "Man why did she do this to us?" TJ shrugged, "I don't know, but thank gosh she did. You a good kid." Cyrus smiled a little, "Yeah you seem like a nice guy."

Andi looked at Amber, "So should we go see how's it going for them?" Amber turned around, "Wait you mean spy on them? I don't know, isn't that kind of rude. You know what fuck it, let's go." Andi took her girlfriend's hand, "But we need to play it cool." Amber gave a smile, "We should, so they won't know."

TJ chuckled, "Oh so you are telling me that, how cool is that." Cyrus nodded, "Yeah I can't believe that actually even happened." TJ crossed his arms, "I understand that you aren't that popular, but hang out with me and my friends,along with the girls." They noticed that the girls walked in, so Cyrus moved next to TJ, so the two girls could sit across from them." Amber said as she sat down, "So, Trey, what do you think of Cyrus?" Cyrus looked at TJ, "Trey? So what does the J stand for?" TJ said, "Jeremy." Amber said, "Yeah TJ is like a few minutes older than me, but he kinda is over protective." TJ face palmed himself, "No I am not." Amber smirked, "Whatever you say bitch." TJ murmured, "Andi control your girlfriend." Andi shook her head, "Nah this is hilarious." Cyrus said, "So TJ what is your favorite college team?" TJ answered,"That's easy Minnesota." Amber looked at Andi, "He may be the same age as me but older, he is two grades behind." Andi grabbed Amber's hand, "Let's leave them alone." The girls went to their own table. 

As the girls left TJ said, "You know what I have , a car, yeah I drive it's a 2003 Courd. It gets good miles." Cyrus nods, "Is it that white one across the street?" TJ chuckled, "Yeah that's mine." Cyrus stuttered, "I thought you would have a Lamborghini considering popular kids are rich." TJ frowned, "To be honest, but that is kind of a sterotype dude. My parents are not rich." Amber turned around from the booth, "It's true, we live in a trailer but it's actually the size of a house, Andi has seen it." Andi said, "Uh yeah actually nice." Cyrus nods, "Alright cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinions on the story will be helpful, if you got anything you want to see happen, comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening Andi and her girlfriend were sitting next to each other on her bed."What should we do?" Amber asked. Andi shrugged, "Uh I don't know how about that movie that just came out on Streamfilms." Amber smiled, "Oh you mean the one about that girl who falls in love with the new girl in her high school?" Andi nodded, "Yeah that is the one." Amber blinked, "From what I heard, it's supposed to be a great romantic movie." Andi stood up, "I am getting the snacks and drinks, just sit here and wait." As Andi walked out Amber layed back on her girlfriend's bed, looking at the ceiling." When Andi walked back in, she laughed, "Why are you looking at the ceiling?" Amber sat up, "Thinking about you, our relationship." The girls sat on the floor, as Andi tried to find the movie they were going to watch, "Here it is."

2 hours 40 minutes later

Amber stood up, "That movie was so amazing, I mean her accent, she fell in love with it, the ages I mean we're two years apart, the way the main character..." Andi interrupted the bantering, "Shut up." Amber sat down, "What did you think about it?" Andi turned her head, "To add on to what you said, their relationship was adorable. They were separated, but they found each other in the end." Amber layed her head on Andi's shoulder, "But that girl with the accent was from France and her parents, jeez I hated the way they treated her." Andi frowned, "Anyway what should we do now?" Amber just whispered, "I don't know, I just like relaxing next to you." Andi took her girlfriend's hand, "You like this, I understand." Amber sighed, "Babe, have I ever told you my father left us when I came out. I might be younger than TJ but I came out before him." Andi said, "You didn't ever tell me that but I only met your mom and she was really kind." Amber softly said, "Yeah that's just life." 

*The Next Day*

Amber opened her eye, noticing Andi sitting at her desk. "What are you doing?" Amber asked. Andi said, "Busy doing homework." Amber shook her head, "I understand, but couldn't you start tonight." Andi chuckled, "I'm just getting a head start. We're still meeting TJ I think in a few hours." Amber sat up, "Alright well hopefully TJ took a liking in Cyrus." Andi stood up, "We'll see."

Andi took her girlfriend's hand, "So how are you feeling about the fact that you will be a senior next year?" Amber gave sad eyes, "I feel very sad, cause when I graduate I wouldn't be with you the next school year." Andi smiled, "Come on Amb, that is kinda crazy I will always love you." Amber sat down, "Yeah I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did TJ think of Cyrus? Find out in the next chapter coming next Wednesday


	5. Chapter 5

Andi said, "You ready babe?" Amber stood up, "Yeah I guess so, I bet TJ will give me the look of 'why did you set me up' he does that." Andi laughed, "Well we won't know till we meet up with him." Amber said in a soft voice, "Andi there's more to my pass that meets the eye, I was scared of talking about it." Andi raised her eyebrows, "Amb, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Amber shrugged, "I do but not right now." Andi touched her cheek, "I guess you could be ready to tell me later." When they got to The Spoon TJ was waiting. "Well you two coming in or what?"

When the three sat down, TJ said, "So I know what you are gonna ask me. Yes I think Cyrus is cool, but you three are coming to our table at school Monday." Amber dropped her jaw, "Are you kidding me Trey? This is the thanks we get, geez you stupid idiot." Andi nudged her girlfriend, "He means we'll be sitting at his table." Amber smiled, "Nevermind." TJ chuckled, "I thought Cyrus was a cool guy." Andi frowned, "You already said that." Amber sighed, "I am ready to tell you cause Trey is over there. My father hated my guts." TJ nods, "He actually did before leaving our mom." Andi took the blonde's hand, "Baby, was he cruel to you." Amber shook her head, "Actually no, he just hated me that's all, but it was just all verbal." TJ shrugged, "He would beat our mom, cause when we were born he started drinking so much alcohol and then he would be like.... It's not appropriate to say." Amber blinked, "TJ, has mom said anything?" TJ chuckled, "Girl, you know she cares about Andi and I remember when we met her."

*6 Months Ago*

Amber walked up to Andi, "Hey babe, I really would love for you to meet my mom and my twin." Andi shut her locker, "I would actually like to." TJ walked by, "Amber, mom is going to be here any.... Oh who's this?" Amber smiled with a giggle, "My girlfriend Andi we've been dating two months." TJ walked up to Andi, "Just don't break her heart ok." They walked off. Andi sighed and walked the other way. She knew she was meeting her girlfriend's mother sometime she doesn't know when yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, new chapters  
> Wednesdays and Saturdays


	6. Chapter 6

I'm officially cancelling this


End file.
